Captain Rana
|class = |skills = |faction = Ebonheart Pact |rank = Captain |services = |location = Bleakrock Village |region = Bleakrock Isle |province = Skyrim |dlc = Base }} Captain Rana is a Dunmer captain residing on Bleakrock Isle. She can be found in her office in Bleakrock Village and outside of Last Rest depending on what quests the Vestige has completed. Background According to her journal, she feels she has been "exiled" to Bleakrock. She had a dream the night before the Soulless One arrives in Bleakrock and feels compelled to speak to them. If the Vestige asks her what she thinks of Nords, she will say that they are stupid, but she also admires their courage. She and Captain Tillrani, a Nord, both hold grudges against each other. Rana can later be found around Stonefalls serving as a Centurion for Holgunn and the Pact, provided that the Vestige chooses to help Rana at the Bal Foyen docks allowing her to survive. She is first seen with the other civilians from Bleakrock Isle at a cemetery in Davon's Watch, where the group mourns their losses. The newly promoted Centurion tells the Vestige that she and Seyne would probably be reassigned and continue to fight for the Pact. Interactions A Beginning at Bleakrock Captain Rana asks the Vestige to find missing villagers all around Bleakrock Isle. The Missing of Bleakrock Find the missing villagers to help them escape. Not all of the villagers need to be found to complete this quest; however, they will disappear forever if they are not saved. Sparking the Flames The Daggerfall Covenant arrived in Bleakrock and set fire to the village. First the Vestige must warn the mainland, then the Earth-Turner family and the rest of the villagers need to be saved. Escape from Bleakrock Help Captain Rana and the villagers escape Bleakrock Isle through Last Rest to Dhalmora. If By Sea Captain Rana tells the Vestige to find a way to warn Davon's. Crossroads Rana and her second-in-command Seyne learns of a second force of Covenant soldiers sailing towards Bal Foyen Docks. Without thick walls or soldiers to defend them, she takes a handful of conscripts to protect the docks. Breaking the Tide Captain Rana was last seen fighting for control of Bal Foyen Docks. The Vestige chooses to help with the situation at the docks and eventually catches up to her. She tells the Vestige that she is after General Vette, the Covenant commander in charge of the assault. Warning Davon's Watch Captain Rana will be standing alongside the other survivors on the docks. Dialogue Quotes *''"I'll prepare the town for evacuation. Find as many people as you can and send them back here."'' Trivia *She will later be promoted to centurion, and will be renamed "Centurion Rana." However, if the Vestige chooses to aid the fort, she will instead be found dead on a boat in the docks after killing the invading leader. *If she becomes a Centurion, she can later be found at Ebonheart, and then later still, at Kragenmoor. Appearances * ru:Капитан Рана fr:Capitaine Rana Category:Online: Females Category:Online: Dunmer Category:Online: Ebonheart Pact Members Category:Online: Bleakrock Village Characters Category:Online: Quest Givers Category:Online: Ebonheart Characters Category:Online: Kragenmoor Characters